


Hetalia One-Shots

by TheImmortalTrio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, minor profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalTrio/pseuds/TheImmortalTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of hetalia one shots~! No reader inserts:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia One-Shots

"Lovino! We're gonna be late to the meeting if you don't hurry up" Spain yelled up the staircase at his likely still fast asleep friend.  
Lovino groaned and flopped over in his bed, too tired to yell back at the Spaniard. Getting out of bed and stretching, he decided to go to the meeting in the clothes he had been too exhausted to change out of last night. Muttering about Spain dragging him around town till one in the morning and waking him at the crack of dawn, including his usual brand of colorful language to brighten anyone's day, the grumpy nation snatched the keys from his former caretaker and got into the car, driving off without him.   
~~ This time-skip is brought to you by The Immortal Trio ~~   
After about an hour of strangling his brother, hiding from France, and accusing Germany of various heinous acts, Romano was able to smirk and laugh at the flustered Spain that had had to walk to the meeting house. In the rain. Somehow managing to slip in unnoticed by the other countries, most were busy fighting or plotting the downfall of others, Spain sat in the empty seat next to Roma with a wet squelch. Still laughing at the poor man, Romano threw a towel in his face. "Dry off you tomato bastard, before you drip all over my papers" Roma said between laughs.   
Staring at Romano with his usual happy-go-lucky smile, Spain dries his hair and hands with the towel, not bothering with the rest of him. "Hola Lovi, nice to see you in such a good mood today!"   
"You aren't mad at all, you jerk?" Romano asked, slightly confused at the lack of response to this morning. "I took your car and you had to walk here in the rain, and you're still your usual shitty self?"   
Smiling brightly and tilting his head, Spain replied, "As long as you're happy, so am I, mi tomate pequeño~"   
Trying to force back his blush and the odd feeling in his stomach, Romano huffed and looked away. The truth is, he'd been feeling very odd around around Spain, for quite a while actually. He had managed to ignore the feeling pretty well up to this point, but it was getting to be too persistent. When he saw Spain smile, he melted. Have Spain call him an endearing nickname? Red as a tomato. And god forbid Spain give him a hug.   
~~ This time-skip is brought to you by The Immortal Trio ~~   
Roma sighed and set his head in his hands, speaking somewhat dejectedly to his brother. "I just don't know why, sí? That's what your supposed to tell me."   
Feliciano put a hand on his shoulder, concerned to see his brother so out of character. "Ve, don't worry Romano, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Why don't you talk to Spain, I know you don't think so, but I'm sure you'll feel better, ve....."   
Nodding, Roma stood and gently ruffled Feli's hair, beginning to exit the small Italian cafe in which they sat. Until he heard from behind him, "Ve...Lovi is so calm, I wonder if I brought Doitsu around if he'd be nice for once..."   
"...DONT YOU DARE BRING THAT DAMN POTATO EATER NEAR ME OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT MEAT PUDDING, CAPISCI!?!?"   
"Ack...frat....ello....can't...breathe..."   
~~ I think you get this by now ~~  
Spain and Romano sat next to each other awkwardly, Roma scowling at the coffee table and trying to avoid asking his question. But Spain wasn't going to let him off that easily. "Lovi, what's wrong? You said you wanted to ask me something?"   
Sighing, Lovino looked at the ceiling and, rather aggressively, stated how he had been feeling lately around Spain. "So, what does it mean, jerk? Do I just hate you more than usual?"   
Spain didn't give a response, instead he sat looking at Romano with a rather bright and slightly unnerving smile. "...What is it, tomato eater, are you deaf? I asked you a serious question and I expect an answer."   
Spain only smiled wider, causing Romano to growl slightly and start to get up. He began walking away, but Spain suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand, finally vocalizing. "Love."   
Looking back, surprised, Romano incredulously repeated the single word. "...love?"   
Spain nodded happily, standing and hugging his now furiously blushing, struggling tomato to his chest. "Love, Lovino."   
After a minute or two, Romano stopped struggling enough to realize he was actually enjoying this hug. He quieted down as much as you'd imagine Lovino could, still occasionally cursing or questioning Spain's sanity, but not trying to remove himself from the hug. Spain finally pulled away and stood, hands in pockets, smiling as usual. "So, can I take mi tomate to dinner?"   
Once again blushing, Romano folded his arms and attempted to scowl. "S-sure...but...you're paying!"   
Nodding and draping his arm around the blushing Italian, Spain led him out of the house. They were both smiling, although Romano tried doggedly to hide it, covering up with his usual scowl and colorful language. All in all, it had the potential to be a nice evening, until... "YOU PERVERTED TOMATO EATING BASTARD JUST BECAUSE I AGREE TO GO OUT WITH DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN TRY TO GROPE ME BEFORE WE EVEN GET IN THE CAR!!!!!"   
"Lo siento, Lovi, it was an accident, I swear!" Laughed the spaniard, happily taking the abuse, glad to have his little tomato by his side.


End file.
